2 letters 2 people
by Silent Tsunami
Summary: A Aoshi/Misao fic. Aoshi and Misao write letters to each other but Misao wants to see him again. She starts on a journey to find him where she meets up with some pretty wierd people a.k.a. kenshin's little group.
1. Misao's Letter

I do not own Aoshi own Misao.

I miss you so much Aoshi-Sama and I dont know how much longer I can wait to see you again 

before I go and look for you myself.

I wish you would stay in one place so I wouldn't have to travel as much to see you, It's starting 

to get to the point of stealing.

However I only steal from bandits, that way I wont tarnish the Oniwaban Group's reputation. If I 

have then I am truly sorry.

All I ask is that I can see you again. I am still greatful that you saved me and I deeply respect 

you, but it could be more than that.

Please come and visit me.

~Misao~


	2. Aoshi's Letter

I do not own any of the characters 

Misao I am sorry.

I hope you can forgive me but Bashimi, Shikijo, Hyotoko, and Honya are dead. 

It is all my fault because they took the shots that were supposed to kill me, so don't worry about tarnishing our reputation, the Oniwaban Group is no more.

This may be a lot for you to handle, but I will visit you when I get the chance and we can sort things out. 

~Aoshi~


	3. Help From A Wanderer And His Friend

I don't own any of the characters.

Misao:I am sick and tired of letters. I wish I could see Aoshi again. 

Random Person: Miss Misao you have another letter from mister Aoshi Shinomori.

Miaso:I do that's grea hand it over ::grabs letter:: wow Aoshi wants to see me again as well. He says to meet him at that little shack in the woods that we used to train near.

Random Person:Well then what are you waiting for Misao that is all the way back in Kyoto, so you better get going.

Misao: right ::opens pocket and cringes:: but I have no money what will I eat and drink.

And so Misao, despite her obvious lack of money headed for Kyoto, but on the way she ran into quite the strange looking group and they are slowing her down, but perhaps they have heard of Aoshi Shinomori or seen him somewhere, she had to find out.

Misao: Excuse me, but have you ever heard of Aoshi Shinomori, leader of the Oniwaban Group and protector of Edo castle.

Yahiko: Maybe, but even if we had why would we tell you anything.

Sano: Yeah missie and what are you doing out here all alone.

Kenshin: After all it's dangerous in these parts that it is and why would you be looking for Aoshi::

Misao: So what ::throws a punch:: I can handle myself and it's none of your business why I am looking for him.

Kenshin: I suppose but ::gets clocked in the head turns chibi and hits the ground:: oww what did I do.

Kaoru: Kenshin are you alright.

Kenshin: Yes I'm fine @.@ or maybe not ::falls back in grass::

(poor Kenshin he always get's hit in the head)

Kaoru: ERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU ATTACK KENSHIN

Misao: I am Misao Makimachi and I am looking for Lord Aoshi if you don't tell me where he is I'll…..I'll…..I'll…..make you all sorry.

Kenshin: Calm down we can show you where Aoshi is, but first why do you want to know.

Misao: When I was young lord Aoshi saved my life and I just remember him always being so emotionless and I will stop at nothing to see him smile, especially since Bashimi and the others are dead.

Kenshin: I understand that I do, I will help you.

Kaoru, Sano, and Yahiko: But Kenshin

Kenshin: It's okay Aoshi doesn't want to take my life any longer it's safe for all of us now.

Misao: Thank you uhh… Kenshin isn't it

Kenshin: Yes it is miss Misao

Kaoru: Well then let's get this over with shall we.

Sano: Yes let's I don't wanna see Aoshi ever again after this.

Misao: Why would you not want to see Lord Aoshi, after all he is the best person I know.

Yahiko: riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight whatever

Misao: ::looks confused:: Well let's go  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry it was so short and really crappy, but I suck at writing fanfics plz review if you wan't another chapter and I promise it will be a better one.


End file.
